Revnoku the Sky God
by TheDarkKiller
Summary: A sequel to Finn and Jake vs the unknown killer of ooo A warning, a familiar face, and a almighty being. Will Finn and Jake be able to stop their greatest foe? Will they be able to restore peace? Will I learn that I suck at summaries?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Finally I can update again! I took down the prototype of the new story with the 4 figures because I thought I could do better. NOW ONTO ADVENTURE!**

Finn was walking toward the candy kingdom. The sweet smell of candy pavement invaded his nose like robbers into a rich persons house. Princess Bubblegum had called him for some unknown reason... As he approached her room, he felt a slight shake that was almost unnoticeable to anyone else. He entered her room. "Hey Princess what did you need." Finn said. "Finn...as you know Jeff had attacked us over 3 months ago...and now I fear that he may be back...and with a new weapon." she said very worriedly "Why do you say that PB."

_at the tree fort_

Jake was sitting on the couch playing BMO. "BMO, I swear you cheat." "No Jake, you just suck at video games." Bmo said with a grin. "Why I ought to-" before Jake could finish a dark figure crashed through the window. "_Jake the dog...A hero of the land of ooo...you have 3 days before I appear in my full form... I have been summoned...and now ooo will be destroyed. I am the end..." _and just like that the figure disappeared. "Bmo call Finn now."

_back at the candy_ kingdom

"Finn what do you know about Revnoku?" PB asked the young hero. "Oh Revnoku, you mean the sky god? Well from what you told me, Revnoku was the great sky god who killed 10,000 men in the great mushroom war. And after that he was sealed away for getting involved in mortal conflicts." Finn said. "Yes that is true, but what bothers me is where is this seal? It wont be able to seal him away forever. And even if it could it would eventually be weakened and easily broken." she said. Finn then got a call from his new camera phone that Jake got him. It was Jake. "Yeah Jake?" Finn asked the dog. "FINN HURRY UP THERE WAS THIS CRAZY SHADOW PERSON SAYING HE WAS THE END AND THAT HE WOULD DESTROY OOO!" The dog yelled so loud that bubblegum could hear. "Oh no...could it be...

Revnoku?"


	2. Chapter 2: The note

** have messed up and lost words to every one of them and I tried to fix them but they didn't work. now onto the story!**

Finn ran home back to see his friend fixing window. "Jake what's going on," the human boy said. "and why did you break that window."

"I didn't break it Finn, it was that shadowy being that crashed through here just 5 minutes ago!" Jake exclaimed. As Jake began to fix the window, Finn bean to walk upstairs. He noticed something strange. He saw what appeared to e a not with blood on it. 'Did the 'shadow man' leave this behind?' He thought as he read the note.

_Dear Finn,_

_I see you have been busy saving ooo and all, but I have something important to tell you. IM BACK BABY! OH YEAH HAHAHAHA JEFF IS NOW BACK AND READY TO KILL EVERYONE IN OOO! HAHAHA, but to be serious now I will come in 3 days...no more. So be prepared._

Finn dropped the note. He was shocked, not only was he worried that Jeff was coming back in 3 days...but that the shadow man Jake talked about was coming back in 3 days to. He ran down the stairs to tell Jake about the note. But to his surprise. Jake and BMO were gone. He found another note. In Jakes handwriting thank glob.

Finn went to get more glue for the window

and ps...BMO went to get himself a video game.

love, Jake

Finn was relieved that his friends were not killed. But he heard something. It sounded faint but it was there._ you gotta make your own kind of music. make you own special song. make your own kind of music even if nobody else sings along._'Oh no, that song again.' Finn thought as he looked outside. He saw what appeared to be a black hooded man, with a dark face. And also a man in a white hood and a white face, with deep, soulless eyes. "JEFF!" Finn yelled as he threw a rock out of the window, the one that was already broken, and the 2 men disappeared.

Jake was on his way home when he saw the window he was trying to fix broken again. "WHAT THE FLOP, FINN!" Jake yelled at the boy. "It was Jeff, he's back Jake, and he's coming back the same day the shadow guy is." Finn told the dog. "Well we have to warn everyone in the candy kingdom...wait ALL OF OOO!" so the both of them headed out.

another adventure had begun

**ok well this story is going to be a little different from the other one first of all Jeff won't be the center of attention Revnoku will. Please review and I do not own adventure time nor the song make your own kind of music.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The return

**ok so like I was saying I lost words to my other storys and pms. And for you all who have seen my lost fanfic I will no longer be working on that...so if you want it just pm me and I will take it down so you can have it blah blah blah...only if you want it though oh and now back to the story.**

Finn ran as fast as he could over to the candy kingdom to warn Princess bubblegum. He looked over to see a piece of black licorice giving a speech, But he wasn't worried about it right now. All he needed to do was warn PB. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and knocked on the door. "Enter." was all Princess bubblegum said as Finn broke through. "PRINCESS...Jeff is back and...he...he..." Finn fainted. He had been running around Ooo all day.

_At the fire kingdom_

Jake ran to the fire kingdom as the guard asked him to state why he was here, Jake yelled out real fast. "I NEED YOU TO CAST FLAME SHIELD ON ME. AND IM HERE TO WARN THE PRINCESS I MEAN QUEEN OF FIRE!" "Ok you can enter." The guard said to the dog. Jake ran up to Flame princess' throne room to tell her what was going on.

_Back at the candy kingdom_

Finn woke up where he fainted at. He saw PB working on something. "Oh good Finn you're awake. I've been looking over the note and it doesn't make sense. Jeff had told us that he would not kill anyone, but now he says he is going to...I wonder what's going on." She said and began working again.

Finn walked outside to see the piece of black licorice walking down the road. He walked up to the piece of candy and asked him, "Hey man, what were you saying in that speech earlier?" the piece of candy looked at him like he was crazy. The piece of candy finally decided to speak up. "All I was saying is that I saw the almighty sky god rise up into the sky a few hours ago. They all looked at me like I was crazy...and beside all I have is this stone... braconite(reference anyone.) the only material that can hurt the sky god." he gave Finn the braconite and walked away. Finn took the braconite to PB and decided to go home.

_At the treefort_

Finn walked into the room and saw Jake and FP sitting on the couch ( with tinfoil) "Hey guys what's going on here?" Finn asked "Jake told me that Jeff is returning to Ooo, so what I am going to do is burn him alive for trying to kill me last time he was here. Little bastard needs to die." She said with anger. "Oh you'll get your chance here in 3-no 2 days now.'' They looked behind them and as they did their eyes widened. It was Jeff standing behind the doorway.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something even more terrifying."


	4. Chapter 4: Remeberance

**well,...no reviews so far... I wont cuss that much in the story but there will be some nasty language here and there. now this chapter is what .happened in the events after the last chapter in my previous story. Jeff specific.**

Right before Jeff went into the house of his most hated people so far, he remembered the events right after they were going to kill him.

_Jeff was leaned onto the table about to get his head cut off when all of a sudden, the lights went out and he broke loose. He ran toward the window and heard a voice 'come young murderer you must free me to get your revenge...I will leave the note...just hurry and fid this spot.' A picture appeared in front of him it looked like a triangle in the middle of a circle with a bunch of strange symbols on it. Jeff jumped out the window and he ran. He knew where the spot was. He say it in his cave he stayed in. _

_at the cave._

_Jeff walked into the cave and saw the symbol 'now boy...stab the symbol with your knife.' Jeff did what the voice was telling him. After he did, the symbol started to glow and spit out light. Since Jeff could not blink his eyes started to burn violently. A figure came out of the ground it was as big as Jeff, It had Red armor on covering all of it's body, it had 4 arms and 4 long swords. It also had two demon wings. 'thank you young boy...my name is Revnoku the sky god. Jeff was stunned this was the great god of doom... 'well now what you going to do...Revnoku' He told to the sky god. 'we will wait 3 months. And when we come back we will warn them that they have 3 days left...now we shall stay and feast.' the sky god snapped his fingers and every one of Jeff's favorite foods appeared on a table. 'why are you doing this...I kill a few and you help me. Aren't you supposed to be stopping me?' Jeff was wondering. 'hmm Interesting you think that...truth is when I was banished I was trying to wipe out the good humans who were defending their country...America I think it was called. I can't stand mortals...except you, since you kill them to I guess you're alright.' the sky god stared outside the cave...3 months is a long time to wait to act again _

_3 months later_

_The sky god woke Jeff up. 'Wake up you sleeping fool. When I get back I want you to go leave Finn a note. The sky god turned into a shadow and flew ito the sky causing a small shake in the ground. Jeff went to the tree fort and left a note on Finn's bed. He went back to the cave and told Revnoku he already did that. 'I TOLD YOU TO DO THAT AFTER YOU DAMN MORTAL!' the sky god yelled at him, but calmed down instantly. 'I guess it's alright now...' the sky god went back into the cave. Jeff walked back to the Tree fort that those pesky heroes stayed in. _

_Present_

Jeff walked in the fort but saw Jake and FP, so he hid in the shadows. When Finn came in and talked to FP for a while, he finally came out of hiding.

"What's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost or something even more terrifying."


	5. Chapter 5: Revnoku and Jeff

**Hello again welcome into my world of adventure time I do not own adventure time and please review.**

Everyone was looking at Jeff angry and prepared to fight. Finn leaped at him as Jake punched him. Finn stuck his sword into Jeff's arm. ''OW...that hurt Finn.'' Jeff said. "Now why are you back Jeff! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO WITH REVNOKU! Jeff was surprised, how did these losers know about Revnoku. Just as Jeff thought that Revnoku came rushing in and grabbed Jeff. "YOU MORTALS WILL PAY FOR HAVING ME REVEAL MYSELF...AND SO WILL YOU JEFF!'' Revnoku stabbed Finn in the stomach and disappeared.

_a few hours later after Finn healed up_

Flame princess flew back to her kingdom while Jake and Finn ran to the candy kingdom. Princess bubblegum had finished her new sword. It was Finn's father's sword a little upgraded with the branconite. "Finn what happened to you?" she asked as she saw his wound. "Revnoku," Finn started to say "him and Jeff are working together. "

**this was a short chapter I know but I have things to do so see you all for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Myths and legends

**Ok this will be my first chapter with more than just 500 or less words because I got me a new word document…soooo….LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

Princess Bubblegum was shocked. Jeff working with Revnoku the sky god? That was impossible…or was it? "Finn, Jake…..stop Jeff and Revnoku with all of your strength boys….i infused Finn's sword with the Branconite so it should be able to work against Revnoku. But Jeff is a different story. You will have to take him out with all your might.'' She said as she handed Finn his sword and Jake and him left the candy kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum walked down a flight of stairs as she held a torch in her hand. She kept walking until she saw a book of red. She opened the book and began read.

_Myths and legends vol. x: Revnoku the sky god._

''Well….here we go." She said as she flipped the page.

_Page 1: Revnoku was one of the greatest enemies I have ever fought in this war. The blades of his 4 swords are too much for me to handle. He came out of nowhere and started to fight alongside the Russians. The only reason I am alive is because of some light flash had sent him away. He had almost killed me when I heard a voice of unknown origin say 'REVNOKU CEASE YOUR ACTS UPON THE MORTALS YOU FACE!' then there was a flash and he was gone. This was not the first I had seen of him though._

_Page 2: on the first day of the war it was alright no fighting or anything all I did was sit in my tent. The next day though was as terrible as anyone could imagine. I woke up to see half of my squad dead. And I see the rest shooting at some 4 armed samurai or something. It had wings though. I began firing at in when suddenly it knocked me down with speed unlike no other. It told me its name was Revnoku the sky god and it came to kill everyone on earth because he hated mortals…I was dumbfounded how could someone call me a mortal and act like he is a god. He left after a few minutes. So I got up packed my gear and walked to the next camp to tell them what happened._

"Come on!" Princess bubblegum said. "I have to find something useful in this dang book!" and after 3 hours of reading she did not find nothing useful. She got to the last page

_Page 330:Revnoku had started this war I believe. He caused this war so he could kill everyone on earth. Well…he accomplished his goal. He had got every country to have an all-out nuclear war. Then the giant meteor hit the side of the earth. So now in my old age I find a baby with a little bear hat on, frozen in the ice. He carried around his neck a amulet of pure braconium the substance that braconite is from. As I forgot to say in any previous page braconite is just small shards of braconium. So if any weapon were to be infused with the braconium it would be the only weapon that could kill the one called Revnoku. Me and my friend found this baby. My friend is a little boy….the age of 4. I name him Jeff…the poor boy was found by me in a puddle of lava burning all of his skin to a bleached white color. He can't even blink and im all he has left I fear that he will one day snap when I die. Well this book will be buried and hidden in a tower underneath the kingdom of grass next to a river of radioactive waste…_

'Jeff is….the book writer's friend' thought PB 'and the book writer knew Finn before he died?' there were more questions but so little time to spare she had to know where the braconium was so she could have Finn kill Revnoku and restore peace to ooo the only problem was, Finn was the only one who knew where the braconium was. And Finn had already left to fight Revnoku and Jeff. Finn could hurt Revnoku, but he wouldn't be able to kill him. And Jeff was surely going to be there so that wouldn't make anything else easier. So now Pb has to find Finn and stop him before he begins what may be his final battle. PB got on the marrow and flew to find Finn and Jake. She saw nothing at first but then saw Finn and Jake still running. She then remembered what happened when Ice King joined in to stop Jeff. She started to fly to the ice kingdom and thought about turning back. She just knew the Ice king would think she was hitting on him. But she needed his help. So she flew and flew. She realized that the ice kingdom was melted and Ice King was living at Finn and Jake's house. She got angry at herself and turned around again. She flew straight in to see what appeared to be one of the weirdest things she had ever saw in her life. Ice King of all people was watching a video of how to be a hero. "oh hey princess what are you doing here at Finn and Jake's how exactly?"

**Well that's enough for this chapter the next one will be about the battle with Jeff and how will that turn out!? Please review and I do not own adventure time or jeff the killer all I own is revnoku.**


	7. Chapter 7: J vs F and J

**Alright the chapter that will decide if Finn and Jake will beat Jeff or not.**

Finn and Jake were running to the cave when a knife came out of nowhere and slashed them both across the face causing them to bleed. They saw Jeff in the tree with another knife in his hand with that same evil grin on his face like from any other time. Jeff jumped out of the Tree and looked at both of them. ''You to seem serious…I guess it's only fair….I did kill starchy and ….neptr after all." He said as he began to laugh. "You will never get away with what you did Jeff. AS MY TITLE AS A HERO I WILL STOP YOU" Finn yelled out to the killer. Finn held up his sword as Jake made a sword out of his hand. Jeff pulled the knife up to his face and lunged at Finn.

_On the marrow_

Pb and Ice King were on the marrow looking for Finn and Jake when all of a sudden a column of darkness shot up into the sky "WOWZA WHAT WAS THAT!" Ice King yelled out. Princess Bubblegum had never seen one of these things happen before, unless it was Revnoku. They went to the Tree fort again to see if they could find the braconium.

_Back to Finn and Jake_

Finn slashed Jeff across the chest and Jeff had stabbed him in his side. Jake punched Jeff into the tree and hammered him a few times. Jeff Jumped up and saw that Finn had held his sword up straight at him. Jeff tried to dodge but got his leg cut very badly. Jeff struggled to stand up and fell a few times. Finn and Jake teamed up and used the Jake suit and started to punch and kick Jeff. Jeff fell down and threw his knife at Finn's face. Finn dodged and Punched Jeff in the face as hard as he could. Jake spit Finn out. "Any last words Jeff?" Finn asked as he pointed his sword at Jeff. Jeff was worried he would die today. "hahahaha'' Jeff began to laugh he, he had never experienced a life-death situation before. Jeff grabbed the sword and pulled it into his gut. His blood had started to run down his white hoodie. He stood up and began to get his knife. Finn pulled the sword out and was running toward Jeff. Jeff grabbed the sword with his hand and punched Finn in the face knocking him back. ''No final words here…" Jeff said in a creepy tone.

_At the tree fort_

Princess Bubble gum and Ice King were looking for the braconium when the saw the dark column outside spreading across ooo. "We must hurry Ice King, while you're living here have seen any yellow orbs around lately?" Pb asked while still searching for the orb. "Hmmm nope doesn't ring a bell, unless you mean the orb upstairs." They went to search upstairs and found the orb. "Now all I need is one of Finn's swords." Pb started to look around everywhere and saw that Finn had left a sword behind with a shadow covering it. "Perfect." Was all she said as she began to work on the sword that would put an end to the evil sky god Revnoku's plan. She worked as hard as she could while the dark column grew larger by the second. Ice King went outside to see what was in the dark column. He saw a being of darkness with 4 arms and 4 swords. The shadowy figure flew in the dark piller for a few minutes. It then became the regular form of Revnoku just a lot bigger in size. ''Oh no…that's very bad if you ask me." Ice King said as he flew back inside. Princess Bubblegum was almost done with the fusion. When she got done she got on the marrow and flew to the spot Finn and Jake were at.

_Back to Finn and Jake._

Finn and Jake had almost beaten Jeff. Jeff was on the ground coughing up blood as he shook his hands. Jeff got back up and picked Jake up as he slung him into Finn. Finn got back up and threw his sword at Jeff. It stabbed his arm and he fell again. Jake punched Jeff and flung him into a tree and hit him with a branch that was previously broken by Jeff falling on it and breaking it. Jeff got up and stabbed Jake in the side and then the dog fell over in pain bleeding on the ground. Jeff was about to kill Jake when all of a sudden he was blasted by a frozen beam sent by the ice king "Boom baby suck on those beams." He yelled out in enjoyment. Princess bubblegum got off the marrow and sent it off into the blue sky. ''So you boys alright. She took a phial of the Cyclops' tears and pored them on Finn and Jake. "So Pb, why did you come out here, we could have handled him easily." Finn said upon to the Princess. "Do you see that dark column over there Finn? That's where Revnoku is. And you won't be able to kill him unless you take this sword made of Braconium, the holiest substance that is the only thing that will kill Revnoku. Without it you boys would have died. Oh and Jake You've been around the Braconium for so long that all of your forms will be able to hurt Revnoku." She continued for a few minutes and then finished her lecture. ''Ok but what do we do with Jeff?" Finn asked. "IM GONNA THROW THAT MAN INTO THE CANDY DUNGEON!" she yelled as she dragged his frozen body into a hidden passage. "Ok well im out of here you two don't need me for the big fight" ice king said as he flew off into the sunset. "Well Jake," Finn looked at the dark column. "It's time we end this once and for all." "YEAH LETS DO IT!" the dog yelled as they walked toward the dark column.

The final battle nears…


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Revnoku!

**Well the final chapters of Revnoku the sky god are coming the next few chapters will be about Finn and Jake fighting Revnoku. Please review and I do not own adventure time it is owned by Pendleton Ward. **

Finn and Jake walked up to the dark column and entered it. They landed on a platform and Revnoku popped out from under them. "MORTALS PREPARE TO DIE!" Revnoku yelled and slammed one of his swords into the platform. Finn dodged it and hit his hand with the sword (boss fight technically) Jake punched Revnoku in the face and he stumbled back a bit. Revnoku took his swords and turned them into shadows and they faded way. He punched the platform a few times and Jake and took his hand and stuck it in the platform. As Revnoku tried to get out Finn ran up his arm and slashed him in the face with his sword. Revnoku started to bleed a shadowy type substance. "GRAAAH!" Revnoku yelled out and grabbed his face with his three free hands. Finn and Jake started to assault the still stuck hand. "Jake how are we going to beat him….he's too powerful for us to handle." Finn said. "I don't know man but we need to find something out quick or our goose is cooked." Jake replied. Just then Revnoku got his hand had got his hand free and started to yell out random nonsense. Suddenly Finn and Jake looked up to see where the dark column was going. It was going to a different dimension and the ground underneath ws going into that dimension. Revnoku shook the platform while punching it, trying to hit the meddlesome human and dog. Revnoku then created balls of light in his hand and fired them at the platform. Finn was able to dodge a few but was hit by one of them. Jake on the other hand managed to deflect the balls and hit Revnoku with them. Revnoku summoned his swords and threw on to the edge of the dark column. He summoned a new one and the other sword regenerated as another Revnoku! The two Revnokus were at the platform. Jake took on the fake one and Finn took on the real one. Revnoku then his Finn with the butt of a sword and almost sent him flying off the edge of the platform. When Finn got back up he saw Jake had already killed the fake Revnoku and was fighting the real one. Finn jumped up and stabbed Revnoku in the shoulder. Revnoku yelled out in pain and flicked Finn of while holding his shoulder.

_At the candy kingdom_

Princess Bubblegum watched as the shadowy column expanded very slowly. Every now and again she would see a spark of light in the column and it would shake. She walked down to the candy dungeon to feed Jeff. She hated him but she wasn't a monster. Jeff looked down as he was chained up. Princess Bubblegum fed Jeff and as she was about to walk up she heard him say "Page 331 is in my pocket…" She looked at him and then sent a banana guard to retrieve what was in his pocket. The banana guard gave her a folded up page and it read

Page 331: _Revnoku was sealed. I can tell because I am the one that had sealed him away. And as I am burying this book I had frozen Jeff in a block of ice. He should thaw out before the baby boy thaws out. I call this new land ooo and I have met many new creatures and species. I have seen the craziest of magic. And have fought the evilest of evils. My only regret is that I was not able to kill Revnoku, the one who had started the Great War and caused ooo to be made. I have witnessed that he comes from a dimension of pure evil and chaos. His goal was to fuse his dimension with this one. And the only reason he came from a dimension was because he was banned there for causing a war in the place where he originally come from. How do I know this stuff? Many people ask me. I know it because I have the greatest source of knowledge in the whole world. The Enchiridion. This page will be in Jeff's hoodie. I shall not add it to the book. Jeff once you read this…never let anyone have it._

Princess bubblegum had read this and looked for any potential value. She did not find anything particularly interesting about it, other than Revnoku was trying to fuse his dimension with this dimension. "Jeff how long have you had this?" she had asked him. "12 years at the most. I'm 16. Didn't you know that? Oh wait no you didn't so hahahaha." He started to laugh at her and she started to get mad. She walked over to the door and slammed it very hard enough to shake the whole room.

Princess Bubblegum went mining for braconium. She knew only one place to find it. The bracomines the dangerous and very hard to find mines that held all of the world's braconium and braconite. She went to the deepest cavern of the cave and found the glowing stone. It was protected by a crystal guardian. She managed to fool it by making it run into a bomb. After it exploded she took the braconium and flew on the marrow back to the candy kingdom and started to work on a new weapnon. She worked and worked for a few hours and finally her new weapon was completed it was a ballblammburglaberber and she started to fly on the marrow toward the dark column, hoping that Finn and Jake were not dead.

_Back to the fight_

Finn and Jake had fought for hours and yet Revnoku, although badly injured, was still hacking away like a cheetah. Finn looked up and saw a glowing stone in Revnoku's chest. Finn jumped for the stone and pulled his sword out. This would be the moment of truth. The end of a great battle. All Finn needed was this stone to be his weak spot. The spot to put an end to this fight.

A spot to save ooo.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter Revnoku! 2

**HAHA IM BACK AFTER A FEW DAYS OF SOLITARY CONFINMENT! That was a dark time. But anyway time for the second part of the Revnoku fight. I do not own adventure time and I never will. Also I have a thought because some people have complained that I should start a new line when a new person talked and I will decide if I will or not when this story is over.**

Finn jumped and tried to hit the spot in Revnoku's chest with his sword. He was successful. Revnoku looked down and started to laugh, then started to crumble. Finn was looking at him funny. "Why are you laughing if you're dying?" Finn asked the sky god. Revnoku did not answer and fell into the dark abyss of the dark column. Finn and Jake left the darkness and saw that it was starting to go away.

_In the air with Princess Bubblegum_

Princess bubblegum saw that the dark column had disappeared and sighed in relief. "You did it again boys, you saved ooo." She said and started to turn back around, but before she could, she caught a glimpse of a flash where the dark column was. She looked behind her and saw that a dark being rising from the ground. She turned around once again and flew as fast as she could.

_Back to Finn and Jake_

Finn and Jake looked up to see the dark being rise and laugh. It was now a dark samurai with 2 arms that were just blades on the arms and another 2 arms with very sharp claws. It had no legs, just a tail. Its wings were very large and dark. Since it could not stand, it flew instead. It began to speak "Finn and Jake….you know witness my true form. Made of complete chaos and darkness. THIS I WHY THEY CALL ME THE SKY GOD!" It yelled out. Everyone in ooo heard the violent screech and hid under their beds, if they had any. Finn and Jake knew it was Revnoku from the start. A platform raised and Finn and Jake were now in their battle positions one again. Revnoku flew up to waist level with the platform. He began to laugh once again and he began to thrust one of his sword hands into the platform.

_At the ice kingdom_

Ice King woke up to the terrifying yell. "AH WHAT WAS THAT!" he screamed and fell off his bed and straight on his face. He looked outside to see Revnoku rising from the ground as a platform rose from the ground as well, he was mad. Ice King was looking for his crown when all of a sudden he was lost in a flashback. It was of when he lost his sanity.

_Ice King (or Simon at the moment), young Marcy, and some other dude we standing in a broken down city. Revnoku in his true form was flying around shooting fireballs out of his mouth. Simon was reaching for the crown when his hand was pulled back by Marceline. 'No Simon please don't do it. You promised me you wouldn't do it ever again…please Simon…I don't want to lose you.' is what she said. The other man who was with them was shooting at Revnoku and drawing a symbol on the ground at the same time. Simon looked at the man and back at the young girl standing beside him. 'Marceline I need to do this….I'm sorry, please forgive me. Simon pushed her back and grabbed the ground. He put it on and then his beard started to grow and his nose started to grow longer. Simon now Ice King was looking at Revnoku. 'HEY LIVERSWORTH!' Ice King yelled at the dark samurai. Revnoku then looked at the old man. 'YOU AIN'T VERY ICE TO OLD MEN AND YOUNG GIRLS ARE YOU!" he then fired an ice beam after the terrible pun and froze the evil sky god. And as Revnoku fell down he began to shrink and turned red again. The other man began to speak up a gibberish chant 'ZE CALLA REV GOCALL NOKU GEE' the symbol on the ground started to glow and the frozen Revnoku fell in. There was a bright flash and Revnoku was gone. 'Thank you Simon, I could have never got rid of Revnoku without your help.' The mysterious man said. 'Huh? Who's Simon? IM THE ICE KING!' The Ice King yelled and flew away with his beard. Young Marcy was left all alone. The mysterious man walked up to her 'Listen…. My name is Raxon and I was a friend of your father's.' he said upon to her 'He wasn't my dad, he was my best friend.' She said as she started to cry. Raxon was embarrassed and gave her a pack of food and walked away. Marceline followed him as he started to walk. Ice King was listening to everything that was happening. He then flew away and started to freeze the old city after they left creating the ice kingdom. _

Ice King shook his head. He remembered everything now. "My name is Simon Petrikov, and my purpose now is to stop Revnoku!" He yelled out. Ice King yelled out and grabbed his crown then dived out the window. Ice king was falling down and almost hit the snow. He flew up at the last second and started to fly toward Revnoku.

_Back to Finn and Jake once more._

Finn dodged the bladed hand and ran up Revnoku's arm again and slashed his face. Revnoku Yelled out in pain and hit Finn off with his tongue. Jake jumped up and punched Revnoku in the face. Revnoku was just about to stab Jake with a bladed hand, when all of a sudden a ballblamburglerberber ball was fired at him, it was then frozen. As it hit him in the face, the ice broke and the ball exploded causing him to fall toward the ground. Finn and Jake looked behind them to see Ice King and Princess Bubblegum land on the platform. "Are you two ok?" they both asked at the same time. "Yeah we're ok but here he comes!'' Finn yelled out as Revnoku flew back up and hit the platform. "YOU MORTALS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!'' he yelled out and started to charge up a beam.

"NOW YOU DIE!"

**Ok so we end the chapter there. Now first of all like I said in my profile thingy…..i will share Revnoku IF YOU ASK NICELY! You can even change his looks if you want. Please review because I do not have many….only 1 review….well that's what I get for writing chapters under 1000 words.**


End file.
